Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a control system including a control device that performs communication of a plurality of types of control data having different performance requirements and various slave devices.
Description of Related Art
Currently, many factory automation (FA) systems are in practical use. An FA system includes a control device and a plurality of slave devices. The plurality of slave devices include a measurement instrument, a switch, a control driver, and the like, and a control target device is connected to the control driver.
The control device performs communication of control data with a plurality of slave devices. In this case, the control device performs sequential communication of control data with a plurality of slave devices using a preset control period (cyclic period). Therefore, a real time property of transmission of control data is guaranteed. Hereinafter, the control data will be referred to as cyclic control data.
On the other hand, information system data different from cyclic control data is communicated between a control device and a plurality of slave devices. Information system data is data that need not necessarily be communicated using a cyclic period and has a relatively large volume like cyclic control data. In the system shown in Patent Document 1, the information system data is divided and communicated in a plurality of cyclic periods in a divided manner.